Pulled From My Bed, To the Avatar World
by SexDrugs-N-Music
Summary: Started as a normal day, but going to sleep. Has left Ariel in a strange new world, as she stays there she learns her past and who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Ariel and other characters I may make up on the way. I do not own Aang, Appa, Momo, Sokka, Katara, Zuku, or any other characters of Avatar-The Last Airbender.

A little info on the main character:This will be written as first person (eg.I walked into the water)

Ariel:

Ariel is a 15 year old girl, who lives reguarly and does normal stuff like normal Canadian girls. Sleeping, eating, t.v., homework, and the computer was herlife.She isnot very popular, but with my friendsshe can be a bit cool. (Yes I know corny...Shut up!)Her long brown hair was usually found hanging overher one shoulder, andher eyes which were a dark brown were always being covered by the hair that fell onAriel's face.

Chapter 1: Changes Are Begining

It was a long day at MHS , first Mr.Theissen gave a pop quiz for math which wasn't very easy. Second my fries were spilt all over me including my ketchup, thanks to some 9th grader who was running in the halls like some 3rd grader. And the bus that I had to take ran an hour late! Luck wasn't on my side today, so being tired after my hell day. I decided to take a nap, where I slept was a little mat under my bed, which was actually alot compfy than my real bed.

Listening to the sounds of the t.v. The show that was currently on was Avatar-The Last Airbender, I didn't really think which show was on since I was so tired a slight wind could blow me down. Having regular dreams about monkeys trying to suffocate me in the carpet and pushing me into a pool, I woke up to find that I wasn't sleeping on my compfy foam mat anymore. But I was sleeping on some sort of soft fabric, I quickly satup in a sweat and looked around. I was in some sortof tent, 'This isn't right...'I thought as I stood up slowly. Looking around I saw that it was quite empty except a few pots, an elderly women had just walked in.

"So, Princess Arisa has finally woken up"The lady said while taking a bow,

"I'm sorry you must have me mixed up with someone else, I'm Ariel not Arisa"I replied confusely. The elderly women walked closer to me, she brought a mirror to my face. I was shocked to see that my brown long hair was redandshort, my dark brown eyes were green. "Oh my god! What happened to me!"I yelled andtouched my face, "The changes arebegining, you are becoming to look like your beautiful mother"The woman said with a sigh as she put the mirror down. 'My mother...'

Hopefully that was a good begining for you guys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Suddenly Everything Clicked

ReCap:"I'm sorry you must have me mixed up with someone else, I'm Ariel not Arisa"I replied confusely. The elderly women walked closer to me, she brought a mirror to my face. I was shocked to see that my brown long hair was red and short, my dark brown eyes were green. "Oh my god! What happened to me!"I yelled and touched my face, "The changes are begining, you are becoming to look like your beautiful mother"The woman said with a sigh as she put the mirror down. 'My mother...'

Start

I dropped the mirror by accident, "Okay hold on for a minute, first you say I'm some sort of princess named Arisa. I don't even know where I am, who you are, or what you're talking about! So please explain..."I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

The lady chuckled and answered "My name is Akane Kajitani, if you follow me to the Kingdom. It will solve all of your questions" as Akane opened the flaps of the tent, I gave her a strange look but followed her anways. As we stepped out the tent, it was completley different than my home, it looked old and sort of familer, like I've seen it on t.v.

The sun was bright and the wind was cool across my skin, it was hard trying to get through. Since everyone was crowded around a guy who was selling some rare fish that he caught this morning. "The kingdom is just down this path"Akane said pointing her finger to the path that was infront of us. I simply nodded and contiue to walk the way Akane and I were heading.

It was a few minutes later that we arrived at the kingdom, I was dissapointed that it wasn't one of those English castles, since it had a Japanese sort of style to it. "Is this the kingdom?"I asked as we walked to the doors, "Yes this is the Earth Kingdom, and this is the place you were born..."Akane answered as we stepped inside. 'Hmm...Earth Kingdom, that sounds sort of familer...Wait a tick, did she just say I WAS BORN HERE?'I screamed inside my mind. "Akane...I wasn't born here, I don't even know where here is!" "Yes you were, it was the most wonder full day for the Earth Nation. October 12th"She answered as we walked down the hall. 'Earth...Nation...Oh...My Jesus...'

I stopped walking after my mind generated, that I was in the Avatar world. Akane stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Well, come on I have much to show and tell you"Akane said as she stopped infront of a portrait, a portrait of a beautiful woman in a beautiful kimono. Her appearence was sort of similar to my new one, "Do you know who this is?"she asked, I shook my head as in 'no'. "This is, you mother...Maemi"Akane continued "She was the most beautiful woman in th village, at the time she was only a horse breeder. Untill your father Azumamaro, saw her in the fields. He asked her ato be his wife, but she rejected. He didn't stop untill she finally said yes, on the exact same day as your birthday. They were married in the fields they first met"

"That is so sweet, but if I was born here. Why was I in the other world, where I grew up?"I asked as I looked at the portrait of my mother, "Well, a war had begun between The Earth Kingdom and The Water Kingdom. Your parents didn't want their baby daughter to be hurt, so they got a magical being to send you to another demention..." "Are they here? If they are I would like to meet them"I asked with a smile. Akane sighed and looked at the floor with her weary blue eyes, "No, they aren't here. They passed on during the war. That's why we brought you here, so we could have another ruler" "But why 15 years later?" "Well, we couldn't have a baby for a leader, now can we? We needed a mature older woman to rule the kingdom"she answered as we continued down the hallway.

All of a sudden these women came out infront of us, talking all at once Akane nor I could tell what they were saying. "Princess Arisa what are you doing in those odd clothes?"one of them asked me as they pointed to my pjs, "I kinda woke up like this..." "Well a princess shouldn't wear rags, come on with us. We'll give you appropiate clothes"she said as they pulled me away from Akane. 'RAGS! I just got these last week!'I thought as a gave a weak smile to Akane as they pulled me down the corridors. Once they stopped pulling me, we were in a room it was steamy and hot inside probably a sauna. "Here Princess Arisa, your bath is drawn"A maid said as she bowed same with the others as they exited the sauna. "I don't think I would get used to being called Arisa"I whispered to myself as I got out of my clothes, and stepped into the warm water.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kochiyo, the Stone Feline

ReCap:All of a sudden these women came out infront of us, talking all at once Akane nor I could tell what they were saying. "Princess Arisa what are you doing in those odd clothes?"one of them asked me as they pointed to my pjs, "I kinda woke up like this..." "Well a princess shouldn't wear rags, come on with us. We'll give you appropiate clothes"she said as they pulled me away from Akane. 'RAGS! I just got these last week!'I thought as a gave a weak smile to Akane as they pulled me down the corridors. Once they stopped pulling me, we were in a room it was steamy and hot inside probably a sauna. "Here Princess Arisa, your bath is drawn"A maid said as she bowed same with the others as they exited the sauna. "I don't think I would get used to being called Arisa"I whispered to myself as I got out of my clothes, and stepped into the warm water.

Start.

The bath was wonderful, it was better than the hot tub at the near rec center. I sighed as I sunk deep into the warm water, 'Hmmm, but I could get used to this' I thought as I closed my eyes. But quickly opened them, staring at me across the room was a statue of a feline. From here it looked abiotic, being the curious girl I am I grabbed the towel that the maids had left me. I walked closer to the statue, to see it was beautiful everything was a perfect carve, like it was real. The thing that had caught the sparkle in my eye, was the jewel that rested on the forehead of this elegent looking cat. Slowly I glided my pointer finger over the jewel.

In a blink of an eye, I was on my back on the stone floor. "What the!"I screamed as I looked up to see what upon me. To my surprise it was the freaking statue! Except it was breathing and licking my face, "Ahhh, you're supose to be a effing statue!"I screamed once more. As the cat kept licking and purring, Akane had walked into the room. She chuckled a bit an said over my screaming "So I see you found Kochiyo? She's been waiting along time for you while you were away"she stepped closer to me and the cat who was apparently named Kochiyo. "Ya..Okay now whats going on! There surpises for me every where."I said as I accidently rubbed the jewel on her forehead as I was stuggeling to get from her grasp. Kochiyo had turned into stone! "Ack!"I gasped as the pressure crushed me, Akane continued to chuckle as I struggled to get out from under the feline. "It's not funny!"I screamed as Akane bent down and rubbed the jewel, Kochiyo returned to 'normal'.

I quickly stood up, breathing heavliy. "What is with that cat?", "Kochiyo was given to you from your parents when you were just a baby, she is one rare cat there is no other neko like her around anymore. She is what others call a 'Nakasone' having the abilitys to change from an ordinary feline to a stone cat"Akane had answered "Ya I kind noticed that she can change from breathing cat, to stone statue. But what did you mean by 'She's been waiting for me for along time?'" "Well when the war broke between the Exiled Waterbenders (Sorry I forgot to mention that ;) and the Earth Nation, as you know your parents sent you to the new world. But you couldn't bring along Kochiyo, so staying in her stone form for 15 years she waited for you."

"Princess Arisa and Lady Akane! The town physic is waking up!"a maid had barged into the room. Akane gasped as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room with Kochiyo following behind us. "What, who's the physic!"I asked as she was pulling me out of the castle. "She is some one who is very important, she helps us to prepare for battle. But years ago she fell into a deep sleep, no one could figure out why. So this is a very important we must hurry!"Akane yelled pulling me faster. 'For an old lady, she runs hella fast' I thought as I nearly tripped over a rock.

Akane pulled me into a tent, while Kochiyo was waiting outside.

"Here she is Lady Akane"a man pointed to the young woman who appeared to be sleeping on one of the cots. Her eyes were opening a bit, to show a bright hazel eyes.

"Princesss...Arisa.."she stuggled to say, as I was pushed over to her. I knelt down to hear her better, her breathing was raspy and it was hard to hear her. "Yes..."I simply said as I leaned my ear to her mouth, "The the...Avatar is nnear the village...Annd so so is Prince Zuko..." I heard whispering in the back. 'Oh shit...Even though I've only seen two epidsodes...I know this can't be good"I thought as I waited to hear more from the physic. But her voice wasn't audible nor was her raspy breathing, I put my ear close to her heart, so I could hear if it was beating, sadly it wasn't. I looked up at the people behind me. "I'm sorry, she's gone" they all gasped some of the women cried. They were probably reletives of the physic.

I stepped out of the tent wanting to get away from the sadness and the late physic. As I stepped out Kochiyo was there rubbing up my leg, I smiled "Kochiyo"I said as I petted her. I knelt down beside my new pal as I waited for Akane, it seemed long but that was probably just my small attention talking. As I was just curiously looking around, I seen some people point and whisper saying things like "I hear she's the long lost princess" "It's about time that one of the royalty arrived" and "But she's too young to lead the Earth Kingdom" It saddend me a little to hear people's whispers, as I was looking away from the villager's pointing and staring. I've noticed someone who looked...Familer 'But I don't know anyone here...Except'I thought as they turned around, It was Aang! (I know it's kinda corny to have him enter now, but my brain is currently sleeping and on vacation)

I gasped as I quickly ran into the tent, "THE AVATAR IS HERE!" I screamed a little to loudly, "What ,really here now?" "Yes!" I pulled Akane out of the tent to see the people looking around ovbiously they heard me..Does that mean that Aang heard me? I looked at the place where I saw hi, and he wasn't there anymore. "Talking about the Avatar, is no joke Arisa. You should know better"Akane sighed as she stepped into the tent once more with her head hung low. "But..He was right there..."I whispered as I turned to Kochiyo, she stood up on all fours. I got on top of her (Get your mind out of the gutters :) surprisingly she could hold my weight. Kochiyo ran fast around the corners "GO down there!" I screamed pointing in te direction in an alley. I saw a flying bison which right away I knew was Appa, "Faster!"I screamed with anger. All of a sudden the earth shook, and steps were made out of the ground. "Holy Socks..."I whispered to myself as Kochiyo ran up them, the steps when higher and closer to Appa. A few seconds later we were basically running beside them, as the earth rose under us so it was like a plat form. "What do we do!"I heard one of them yell "Aang!" I yelled trying to get them to stop, "How did she know my name?"Aang asked them they all shrugged. "I need to talk to you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Proving Akane Wrong

ReCap:"Faster!"I screamed with anger. All of a sudden the earth shook, and steps were made out of the ground. "Holy Socks..."I whispered to myself as Kochiyo ran up them, the steps when higher and closer to Appa. A few seconds later we were basically running beside them, as the earth rose under us so it was like a plat form. "What do we do!"I heard one of them yell "Aang!" I yelled trying to get them to stop, "How did she know my name?"Aang asked them they all shrugged. "I need to talk to you!"

Start:

P.S. Ariel is still in her towel, since Akane didn't give her any time to change.

I sat on Kochiyo as she ran along the earth plat form, which appeared out of no where. As Kochiyo was running I was completley oblivious that I was still wearing the towel from my bath.

"You do realise you are in a towel?"Aang had yelled still holding the reins, I looked down and practically screamed. I looked up to them and blushed "Well...I still need to talk to you Aang!"I yelled using one hand to hold up my towel and the other to hold onto Kochiyo, "Why!" "Because! I have important news!" "Like what!" I sighed and yelled "Prince Zuko is in the village!". My face was red, either it was because I was yelling so much or it that I was getting angry.

"So just land Appa down and we can talk!" "Fine!"they agreed, as we landed in some grassy plaines. I nearly fell off of Kochiyo, who seemed to be laughing in a cat-ish kind of way. "Keep chucking"I whispered to her, untill I saw that my towel had fallen off and was showing my bare chest. "Eeep!"I yelled and scrambled to get it on. I coughed as it never happened and walked up to them cooly, "I am Princess...Aresu? No thats not it..."I pondered since I still wasn't used to the name that I was actually born with, "Give me a minute here..."

"She's crazy..."Whispered Sokka to Aang, Aang nodded his head in reply, "I am not!"I agrued..."Wait now I remeber, Arisa ya thats it. I am Princess Arisa of the Earth Kingdom" 'Great first impression Ariel' I thought as I bowed.

"You're a princess?"asked Katara, I nodded my head with a smile as 'yes'. "You sure don't seem like one"Aang said as he obsereved me, "Well I am! I just found out today..." "You just found out today!"Sokka asked "Ya...Don't blame me I just fell asleep in my own bed and not a princess, then I woke up here and some lady told me I was some princess okay!"I huffed, "Touchy touchy"Sokka stated as he walked by me. "So you got all yof your questions answered? And we can go?"I asked as I got on top of Kochiyo, they nodded. "Follow me"

It was a very cold way back to the tent, since I only had a towel on and before I didn't even know it so I wasn't cold but now I'm freezing. "Colddd"I chattered as I held on to Kochiyo's fur for warmth, which wasn't helping much. "You cold over there!"Sokka asked sarcastically as he knew the answer, I gave him glare and a 'You-know-I-am" sort of look. "Here!"Katara yelled throwing her parka at me, "Tthanks.."I said threw my chattering teeth. Even though the parka was small and didn't fit me well, it was better than nothing.

It was a 10 more minutes untill we got back to the little village 'Wow, did we really chase each other that far?' I asked myself as I hopped off of Kochiyo and patted her head "Who's a good girl, Who's a good girl? That's right Kochiyo is, Kochiyo is"I smiled as a scratched her behind the ears, as she purred I walked into the hut. "Come in guys, no one is going to bite you...Hard"I chuckled as they gave me weird looks "Seriously they wont.." "Lady Akane?"I asked as I stepped in with Aang following behind me, "Princess Arisa there you are, I almost..."Akane fell off track as she watched Sokka, Katara, and Aang walk into the hut "Who are these people?"she asked curiously.

"Well...This is Sokka, and his sister Katara--" "What hold on, how do you know our names and how do you know we're related?"asked Katara, 'Well I really can't say, that I'm from a world who watches everything you do' "Um...I know all about you guys...And stuff"I chuckled. They just gave me an akward look, "Heh, and this is Aang...The avatar I was talking about, but you didn't believe me. So HAH!"I yelled and pointed a finger at Akane. "The thisss is that..."Akane failed to search for words, "Yes the av-a-tar"I broke the it down slowly for her, as I pushed Aang closer to her. "It is...It is"she kept repeating "Yes, it is. I told you that Akane"

"Right...I just can't believe that the avatar is in our little village"Akane said as she touched Aang's cheek, "Okay, nuff touchy touchy"I said asI looked at Aang's face, he was a little freaked out by Akane's reaction. "Should we take them back to the ..Kingdom?"I asked, "Oh ya, it is better for the avatar to be in a enclosed private place. Than in the middle of a village, where merchant's sell"Akane answered as we followed her out the tent. "Oh and I realise..You still have your towel on, that's not very lady like of you Princess Arisa" I groaned 'Well I only had 1 option which was, being dragged out of them room by you!"


End file.
